


The Last Few Seconds

by JenniferH



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love missing scene fics, So this is a missing scene fic, What happened after the roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferH/pseuds/JenniferH
Summary: Missing scene from "Bloodlines"  (aka: the Damon/Elena roadtrip episode) once they got back to Mystic Falls.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Last Few Seconds

Damon's blue Camaro pulled up in front of Elena's house. She turned to gaze at the white facade, a deep breath escaping her. Back to reality. The five minutes were almost up. She glanced over her shoulder and gave Damon a small smile before slipping her hand under the door handle, her leg sliding out as the door opened. She shut it behind her and leaned back heavily, wanting just a few more seconds. She could feel Damon's gaze burning into her, opened her mouth to speak, but found herself at a loss for words. And then he was in front of her, an eyebrow raised.

"Come on, spit it out. Purge."

"How do I know you didn't compel me?" That isn't what she wanted to ask him; that question had already been asked and answered, even mostly believed. A slight roll of his eyes indicated that he was aware of that very fact as well, but he played along.

"You just have to trust me." And he smiled that crooked smile, his eye crinkling in a deliciously flirty way. She'd only noticed it on this road trip of theirs. Her stomach did a little flip. Tiny really, practically unnoticeable.

Elena dropped her gaze with a nod and then took another deep breath, asking her real question. "Today, last night, whatever, bringing me with you," she looked up at him. "Is it because I look like her?"

"Nah, that's Stefan's bag." He answered immediately, and a tension filled her because there was no smirk; he meant it. Elena frowned. He offered up a conciliatory smile, "I'm just saying, Stefan, when he looks at you, he probably sees the 'good parts version' of Katherine. I liked Katherine, naughty bits and all. You're nothing like her. You think you look like her, and on the surface you do, but in the eyes, your expressions, the way you move," Damon shook his head. "You're not Katherine."

Elena nodded, the initial confusion caused by his words erased by his explanation.

"So no worries," Damon continued and Elena looked at him, confused again. "I'm not going to fall for the human teenager who looks like my girl and cause problems for the whole Edward and Bella love story come to life that you and Stefan have going on. Any issues you have, they're all on you two." He grinned as Elena shot him a dirty look.

"I'm not -" she stopped, not willing to give in to his baiting. She straightened up, determination filling her. "I need to talk to Stefan." She looked at him, a slight plea in her gaze. "Can you not be at the boarding house when I do?"

"I think I can amuse myself somewhere else somehow for the next few hours." He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously. She rolled her eyes. He smiled, and then gestured to the car. "Want me to drop you off?"

"No. I need to see Jenna, shower, change ..." She trailed off. Damon nodded.

"Thank you." And she meant it.

Damon did that eye-thing again. Another tiny flip-flop that was easily ignored. Shaking her head with a smile, she turned to walk away and then paused and gave into the temptation to tell him the truth. "Damon, I like this side of you." She met his gaze. "I want it to be real."

Grinning, Damon threw his keys into the air and deftly caught them. "Then it's your lucky day." He sauntered over to the driver's side of the Camaro and slipped inside. He offered her a tiny salute as he started the car. "Later."

Elena watched him drive away, a small smile playing along her lips.

THE END


End file.
